Ghost The Leopard
=Ghost The Leopard= First Appearance: Sonic Forces-Custom Character. Sonic: Prince Of Tor. Final Appearance: Sonic: Annihilation. Biographical Information: Age: 16 (300 years old if mortal). Title: Prince. Species: Mobian/Torian/Leopard Physical Description: Gender: Male. Description: Fur: Black with purple markings. Eyes: Purple irises Muzzle: White. Attire: Inhibitor Rings. Black bandana. Black boots. Black sweatshirt. Metal gauntlets and straps on hands and boots. Affiliation: Tor (formally). Cult Of Magic (formally). Eggman Empire (formally). Sonic Team (formally). Abilities: Soul energy and dark matter manipulation. Arcane Expertise. Enhanced Endurance and Intellect. __TOC__ Ghost The Leopard was a leopard from Tor, and the last remaining living citizen of that city by birth. He was transformed from a kind-hearted prince to a stone cold Dark Mage after taking an Arcane Test in the Cult Of Magic. Ghost's mind slowly crumbled under the entense pain of the Test and caused him to destroy his city with Overdrive. When he was first discovered by Sonic The Hedgehog, he escaped from the Siphon Sequence, an experimentation created by Dr.Reshaphim. Shortly after this however, he ended his villainy and joined Sonic as an antihero, keeping himself as a wild card for both good and evil as long as power was a reward. He is responsible for killing many of his allies to get what he wants and although he regrets it, he is not afraid to do it again. History =Dark Mage And Betrayal= Before becoming an Dark Mage, Ghost was just an ordinary leopard residing in the subterranean city of Tor. A young prince and only heir to Blueclaw's reign, he was particularly interested in magic and began spying on the local mages walking the bazaars in their cloaks that represented their alignment. One of Ghost's first lessons was from, a young purple mage who only knew Slight Of Hand. While the purple mage used it for illusions, Ghost used his new trick to ear bread and ring for himself which got him in trouble with the city guards. By age fourteen, the prince and his friend entered the Cult Of Magic to continue their studies. Although he entered as a purple cloak, it was a time when he was proud and arrogant with a goal to unite white, nature, and dark magic into one. After learning about nature and getting bored with it, Ghost moved to join the blacks and learn dark magic. Because his dark matter was unstable, the archmages invented the Master Rings. The gold rings around Ghosts wrists and ankles were later renamed Inhibitor Rings. The invention design spread to recent years, and worn by many such as Shadow The Hedgehog. After being with the Cult for two years, Ghost's dark matter abilities evolved in a rather amazing rate. During that times, it was time for the Arcane Test to start. Although he proved himself worthy by passing the Test, the archmages viewed him as a threat with how rapidly his powers had been growing. He was ultimately betrayed and subjected to sacrifice his body and mind through gruesome curses. The massive torture and exposure to tremendous amounts of Dark Matter shattered his mind and nearly killed him on several occasions, causing him to become more hateful towards others of his kind and becoming a host for a monstrous parasite. =Destroying Tor= Due to the vast amounts of Dark Matter exposure in his body, he began to lose stability over his own powers. His torment went beyond mental shattering to physical. Bodily disconnection, extreme pain, sight of rapid decay, and a hole in his throat were only a few examples of the curses used. The instability of his powers caused Ghost to use an illegal spell known as Overdrive and destroyed the Tower before anyone could stop him. Once he escaped the ruins, Ghost began to exact his revenge, using the parasite to kill all of Tor's citizens including his own father. He then moved to his next objective and released another Overdrive, this one more powerful than the last. The blast crumbled the earth above and buried the city in a stony tomb. =Servant Of Balifor= Following Tor's destruction, Ghost encountered the manifestation of Balifor. The God of Death offered Ghost a deal where he would receive the gift of Death Magic and immortality as long as he never explains what happened in the Cult to anyone. After agreeing and receiving the god's blessing, Ghost immediately got to work, expanding his powers by collecting and harboring the souls of the unfortunate Torians he killed. Consequently, he was unaware of the fact that by collecting bad souls, he turned the dark worm inside him into an entity known as Legion. As two centuries went by, Ghost began to gain mastery over necromancy, expanding it from teleport to being able to fire the souls like projectiles. =Discovering Reshaphim= Ghost first became known to Dr. Reshaphim when he was trying to escape from Eggman. The Crimson Terror's former assassin demonstrated his interest in the now three hundred year old prince after witnessing Ghost's brutal massacre of his allies including his mentor, Thorik The Bear in an ultimate betrayal to save his own hide. While Ghost entered the abandoned hospital that was the Jackal's hideout, Reshaphim just watched, contemplating his plans of using Ghost as a test subject. Ghost formed a bond with Reshaphim when the Doctor offered to give Ghost more power than he could possibly want. After agreeing, Ghost's rings were re-modified to help him regulate not only his dark matter but his soul energy as well along with being issued customized boots to do the same; granting him flight. When realizing the doctor's plans to harvest his powers, Ghost fled from the red's lab. =Syphon Sequence= After believing he was safe from the red jackal's plans, Ghost took refuge on an island in Apatos. Laying low for some time, he was later found by Reshaphim and Ojufemi while venting to the spirit of Thorik. Being dealt a devastating blast from Ojufemi's canon, it was believed Ghost was dead, but after scanning the prince's vitals it was revealed he was still alive with some unreadable power surges. Following this, Ghost was taken to Reshaphim's lab and placed onto an operation table for the Syphon Sequence, a project to extract subject's powers before the next step: Dissection. During the Syphon Sequence, Thorik, who escaped the attack, soon tried to free his master from captivity by seeking help from Sonic. However, Ghost ended up freeing himself. Now fully awake and recovered, the prince underwent a strange transformation and unleashed his rage with the promise to kill Reshaphim. Personality Ghost is described as an antihero or tragic hero. He is a Dark Mage and Necromancer. A strong but torn individual, Ghost possesses a strong superiority complex, namely his powers and intellect, and knows nothing of true loyalty to others, although despite this he usually keeps his promises and pays his debts. He follows only Sonic The Hedgehog, mostly because he finds benefit from him. He is also condescending and resentful regarding his injured throat and curses. He also possesses a thirst for power. These factors ultimately cultivate in Ghost's turn to evil on a few occasions, and help him thrive to be the most powerful being on Mobius. Contrary to his secretive nature, Ghost has a soft spot for those who are treated poorly for weaknesses not their fault and those who are similar to him. He is well spoken and intelligent, but has a short temper when random attacks on his being occurs, often giving into a rage that results in the death of his adversary. He often times appear cold and sadistic, making mocking gestures and sardonic tones. Over the course of many centuries, Ghost mastered the Arcane Tongue through his god Balifor, who acts as his schoolmaster in the art of Death Magic; always carrying a spellbook with him to write in and study his spells. However, due to his many hours spent studying instead of training, he was taunted and isolated by others especially Knuckles by being called 'The Silent One'. Rather than being displeased by the title, Ghost embraced it, knowing that others feared him and his powers. Appearance Ghost The Leopard was designed by Requiem. Prior to his current iconic appearance, Ghost originally featured in Sonic Forces as a custom character. In the Game, he was a black cat with no specific species orientation, with a black hoodie, a black bandanna with teeth, and had tall ears. After his redesign sketches, he became a black leopard with purple spots, eyes, Mohawk, ears, and tail tip. His ears were still tall but eventually were made short to show more of his leopard species. He wears a black bandanna with no teeth design on the cloth, a black sweatshirt with a purple hood, laces, pockets, waistband, and tribal arm patterns. He also wears the dual inhibitor rings on both wrists and ankles held together in the middle by a strip of dark matter. The custom boots are black with purple on top and white toes and rims. Steel plates and gauntlets run down his legs and end at his toes. Another pair of steel gauntlets attach to the backs of his white gloves which are tipped dark gray at the fingers. Triangle patterns on the backs of both boots acts as storage compartments for Ghost's dark matter responsible for his flight. On the bottom his soles which are white are black skull and cross bone designs. Combat Characteristics =Powers and Abilities= As previously mentioned, Ghost is one person but has many souls stored inside his body through the means of death magic. He possesses the ability to use them as a form of attack. In addition to using his dark magic, he is able to manipulate soul energy because of his composition, which he utilizes in the form of levitation and fire projectiles. He can also perform physical combat and mixed martial arts. Although not previously taught how to fight outside of his magic, it is believed that most of his knowledge and skills come from the thousands of souls within his body. While he may not appear it at first glance, Ghost does have weaknesses. He is vulnerable to anything but his energy can not be countered by psychokenesis. =Dark Matter Techniques= Hover: Ghost's boots store a small amount of dark energy that gives him the ability to fly and levitate for a short period of time as the energy must be replenished. Teleport: Using the energy stored within his body, Ghost can teleport from place to place at any time. Trickster: This move adds style to the teleport by summoning energy disks to appear and disappear every time Ghost jumps on them and projectiles himself. Dark Wave: This ability has three levels of severity depending on the charge. The first level is purple in color and is produced by Ghost focusing his energy from his rings to his fist and punches either the ground or an enemy. The energy fans out like a shockwave and knocks back surrounding enemies. Level two is charged to a blue and creates a protective dome around Ghost while knocking back enemies. Level three is red and packed with such heat it can burn the user's hand if held too long. This energy sends itself into a target and burns like fire in its system. Black Twist: This attack is done by Ghost spinning at a fast pace, using dark matter to boost his speed. The damage dealt by this tornado is caused by dark disks that manifest out of the vortex and hover around him in a criss cross motion. Chain Shot: Ghost can form an orb of dark energy in his hands for two minutes before launching an attack of two orbs attached to a shadow chain. The projectiles wrap around an enemy and immobilizes it for five seconds. Overdrive: The same power used to destroy Tor, Ghost draws in all his dark matter into him and charges the power until it glows white and detonates. This attack lowers the health of bosses down to 10%. Ultimate Slam: Using his dark matter powers, Ghost lifts his opponent and slams them to the ground, causing them to bounce upward and allowing for a following combo. Beheading Uppercut: With energy packed into his fist, Ghost uppercuts the opponent with enough force to behead them. He then follows up by slamming them into the ground until the body explodes. Hades Orb: Ghost sends a black zig-zag beam slithering at his opponent. It can also be done in air attacks. Kronos Effect: Ghost has the ability to slow down and stop time to defeat them. Necromancing Techniques Soul Ball: Ghost shoots a ball of soul energy at his opponent, which can also be performed in the air. It increases in damage depending on the number of souls surrounding him when its performed. If there are three around him, besides the damage increase, the Soul Ball can also stunt a target, enveloping them in a purple energy and leaving them open for a free hit. Soul Shot: Ghost makes short ranged burst of soul energy with his hands. This can be used in any direction or even in the air. ---The enhanced version of this is called Soul Blast which has armor and can knock a target clear to the other side of a room or arena. Levitate Slam: While hovering, Ghost sends himself diving headfirst into the ground rather than with his feet and causes a small shock wave of soul energy. Disappear: Ghost uses his soul powers to disappear from the area to evade enemy attacks for a moment. ---- The enhanced version is called Vanished and makes him disappear faster. Soul Charge: Ghost flies straight at his enemy at a high speed to hit them with soul packed fists. Crushing Finale: Ghost lifts up his opponent then with his soul powers, slams them into the ground headfirst, breaking the skull, spine, and neck. He then hovers above his enemy and does and elbow drop to the target's back, crushing the spine and ribs. Split Down The Middle: Ghost lifts his victim with his powers. With both hands, he brings them together as the opponent's body is suddenly forced into a fetal position before spreading the victim out and rips them in half. Spiritual Mutilation: Once again he lifts the victim in the air with his powers, then rips off their arms and legs then slams their head into the ground until it explodes. Just A Nobody: Ghost performs a soul packed aireal kick to his target and pulsating souls into their torso, which leaves a purple glowing skeleton of what's left. Death Dragon: This creature is conjured up through the souls of the dead that take on the form of a dragon. Soul Rip: When this attack is used, Ghost can drain the soul from a living being and store it inside his body or his inhibitor rings. Conjure Undead: Ghost forms a wisp of energy that gives life to any corpses around him, using them as an army. Wall Of Death: Bones are used as a barrier for protection, which thus falls on approaching enemies and crush them. Summon Legion: During the full form of Legion, Ghost's body becomes a monochrome shadow. His spots and hair are white. His eyes are yellow and pupiless and glow as bright as the rows of needle sharp teeth in his mouth. The inhibitor rings also glow. Legion's mouth leaks black liquid as a sign of its form being made of corrupted souls absorbed by Ghost. The soul energy Legion uses is black outlined in a white aura while Ghost's energy is purple. Background Information When Requiem was doing a live Q&A, it was revealed that Ghost's powers were based off of both Ermac and Mephiles. Ghost's original name was going to be Malice The Cat. Ghost's fur color pattern represents the three main magic in the Cult and how much knowledge he has of each type. Quotes "Disappear into darkness." "Would you? Would you follow me into the darkness? I truly believe you would." "Do you honestly believe the world cares about the deeds of one hero? They care more about you when you're dead." "Life and Death need a balance, Sonic. I am that balance." "You may know us by many names. The Devourer of Souls. The Demolisher of Worlds. But we are Legion..." (Legion to Sonic and friends) "If you knew of the dark crimes I have done, hero, you would turn away from me in horror and loathing. Even I turn away from myself. But I did those crimes intentionally and I would gladly do them again." Category:Males Category:Leopards